Do I Wanna Know
by xStepOneIsYourHeartx
Summary: A typical fun Short Stack and Shandy (Shaun/Andy pairing) fan fic, with some fluff and Slash included (you've been warned) also inspired by Arctic Monkeys Do I Wanna Know (and most of the songs off that album) Enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

Shaun worked late one night, later than usual, working on some songs for his new album, when he got home, the house was dark but there was his dog, Honey. The little Chihuahua panted and wagged her tail at him; he smiled and picked her up. He made his way up to the bedroom, Honey squirming out of his arm onto the bed. Brooke, his girlfriend, made a soft noise, making Shaun smile.

"Hey baby" he whispered, crawling into bed, wrapping his cold arm around her warm waist.

"Shaun" she groaned tiredly "it's two in the morning"

"I worked later than I thought I would...I'm sorry" he kissed her shoulder, she sighed, drifting back to sleep, it made it easier for Shaun to fall asleep when he had her in his arms. She was safe there, and he was safe here.

He woke up to the sound of hairspray spraying from the bathroom; he looked over to see Brooke walk out. She was the most elegant hairdresser he'd ever see, with her fitted black dress, hugging the right places with a belt around her waist, her hair up in a big, fancy bun. She was beautiful, that's all he could tell himself at this moment.

"You look gorgeous"

"Oh hey there" she laughed "it's just work"

"I'm so glad you're mine" Shaun sighed happily, Brooke grabbed Honey, putting her on Shaun's chest.

"I'll be back tonight, what are you doing?"

"Surf, probably go to Josh's, since he's been pestering for a while now"

"Alright, well tell him I said hey" she smiled slightly before they kissed, her sticky lip gloss stuck to Shaun's lips, but he didn't care.

Once he prepared for his surf, he received a text.

_I'm at the beach, shit surf, mind if I head to yours and we get lunch?_

It was from Andy, Shaun laughed

_Sounds fine. Just going to have a quick shower and get some clothes on. See you then_

Andy knocked on the door, Shaun shrieked a silent "shit" before wrapping the towel around his hips as he ran downstairs, opening it for Andy. His shocked eyes trailed up and down Shaun's wet body.

"Bit early huh?" Andy smirked, laughing as he walked in "not like I haven't seen your wang before" "Ye olde tour days" Shaun laughed along "just make yourself at home. Be out in two secs"

Shaun ran back down the hall, Andy couldn't help but watch before sighing. He wished he could fall for someone new, so he wouldn't be so focused on Shaun's ass.

"Okay!" Shaun yelled from down the hall, coming out with black skinny jeans and a baggy white t-shirt, his hair curlier than before, Andy stood up.  
"You're ugly as fuck you know that"  
"You're lucky I have an ego big enough to say that I'm hotter than you'll ever be" he winked at andy  
"Right" they both laughed

After having Oporto for lunch, they got a slab of beer, heading up to Josh's house. Once parked, Shaun got out, running to the door, Andy behind him, carrying the slab on his shoulder.

At around 3pm, they were already tipsy, it was no lie Andy got more friendly when drunk, his head snuggled in Shaun's neck, Shaun didn't mind, he was used to it, but what really made him panic was when Brooke started calling.

"Shit!"

Andy sat up, grabbing it off Shaun  
"No no dude give it!"

Andy answered

"Hello Shaun's phone, Andy speaking"  
"Oh, hey Andy, is Shaun there?" there was a tone of disapproval in her voice  
"Sure is!" He said louder than he should've, Shaun grabbed the phone.

"Baby!" Shaun smiled, hoping she wouldn't be mad.  
"Shaun, are you drinking? Even worse, with Andy? Remember what happened last time-"  
"Don't worry! Everything's fine and Josh is here" Shaun looked over to see Josh and Andy giggling as Josh put a unicorn horse mask on him. Shaun held back his laughter, forgetting to listen to his girlfriend talking to him  
"-this is serious Shaun you got out of that band to stop this stuff"  
"Brooke stop please it's fine. I love you"  
"Fine..just stay safe"

And she hung up, just like that.

"Oh c'mon Shaun don't be a grizzle guts" Andy giggled, stumbling on the couch, poking his stomach.  
"She should let you have fun once in a while"  
Shaun looked in Andy's eyes just as hazily and dizzily as Andy looked back in his.  
"You're fucken ridiculous" Shaun laughed, Andy bit his lip before pouting and getting up.

"JOSH!" He called out, tumbling to his room. Shaun shook his head, remembering the last drunken incident that included Andy and him making out, Brooke just passed it as okay due to the fact they were drunk and that Shaun was obviously straight. But if something happens now, he'd lose her, he knows that.

Shaun sighed and called Brooke up

"Hello?"

"Pick me up"

"Sure, be there soon"

Andy gave Brooke an evil look as he hugged Shaun goodbye, he missed Shaun, he lived an hour away and barely saw him, and when he does, she takes him away and it sucks.

Brooke took Shaun home, helping him to the toilet to puke first due to the winded roads towards their place, before dragging him to bed. He looked exhausted, but smiled at her "I'm drunk and you're still beautiful" he giggled.

"Shut up and sleep" she smiled, kissing his head softly.


	2. Chapter 2

It's days like these where Shaun just wanted to stay in bed all day. It was pouring rain, and he was in the studio with a headache worse than a hurricane, he was producing his own album, so of course, it was a difficult job.

"how about you just play that bass line with a bit more depth? It's a bit light and scratchy, you know?" Shaun told Sam, who nodded.  
"You're the boss"

And he was right, Shaun was the boss, which was weird for him. Because in Short Stack, he never had a voice, or felt like he didn't. Andy thought otherwise and Bradie just didn't care, he was just sick of the fighting.

Shaun got home and felt happier, because it was date night with Brooke. He had a quick shower and put on his button up shirt with black jeans, he knew it wasn't going to be fancy. Brooke was ready before Shaun even got home. Her hair was curled and she wore a strapless white dress, one Shaun secretly loved and bought for her.

They walked along the boardwalk by the beach heading back to the car from dinner, hand in hand as the sun set. Brooke was unusually quiet, just staring out at the sea, pretending to listen at whatever Shaun was talking about.

"babe? You listening?"  
"hm?" she looked at Shaun before shaking her head "yeah, you were talking about what Nathan texted you"  
"...that was 20 seconds ago" Shaun bit his lip "I was talking about how the studio has a good wall so the music bounces of it nicely"  
"right" Brooke grabbed a curl of her hair and played with it lightly "I'm sorry, I must've had one too many glasses of wine tonight"  
"it's fine. You're lucky I'm driving tonight" he laughed, as did she.

Once they got home, Shaun got straight in bed onto his laptop, reading through twitter and talking to fans whilst Brooke got in her pj's and removed her make-up and did her nightly beauty routine. She felt frustrated at Shaun, and she couldn't tell why, well she knew why but at this moment everything was just built up frustration but she had to tell him soon, because she couldn't handle it. She sighed at herself in the mirror before walking into the bedroom.  
"Brooke can you get me a drink?" Shaun asked, smiling his cute childish smile  
"why can't you get it yourself?"  
"because you love me" he continued to smile  
"oh really? You want to test that?" she spoke with so much attitude that Shaun wasn't smiling anymore.

"what's wrong?"  
"what's wrong? God, Shaun you can be so pretentious" she rolled her eyes before sitting at the end of the bed. Shaun closed his laptop.  
"what—"  
"I can't handle this anymore Shaun"  
"handle what?" Shaun sat up, rubbing her arm up and down to console her.  
"...us, you. You're not the guy I fell in love with five years ago"  
Shaun dropped his hand and bit his lip. His gut had flipped over, as if he knew what was to come.  
"I-I thought we sorted this out, you know, before Short Stack broke up. I thought that we were starting anew"  
"yeah, and it got better for a while. But there you were again, drinking, going out. Fuck, I'd be lucky to see you some nights, it's all about you in this relationship and I kept telling myself it'd get better, that our love would get through this, and then we got a place and I confided in my friends and they kept reminding me about our house, Honey and all the money you have spent on me, as if they were all reasons to stick around, but truth is, I'd rather deal with a break up and sort that shit out between us than have to be unhappy with you for another five years—I didn't want to end up hurting you"  
"and that isn't suppose to hurt?" Shaun got out of bed, walking around to face Brooke, who looked up at him with a slight smile, tears in her eyes.  
"would you rather me hurt you by cheating or by telling the truth? Because we had been there before, and we know that was a terrible thing to go through"  
"I can't believe you, really? How am I supposed to deal with either of those things?"  
Brooke stood up, trying not to make eye contact "there you go again, your ego shouting ME, ME, ME! Jesus Christ Shaun, how do you think I feel? We've been together five years and all that kept me hanging on was what my friends told me to hold on too, plus how we were each others' firsts, how you do all that sweet romantic stuff for me, and how without me, you'd have only the friends you made from high school—but I simply can't do this, because this is a one sided relationship now...and I'm sorry"  
Shaun's throat itched, tightening to hold back his dry sob that was coming directly from his heart, making him nauseous, as if his heart went up his oesophagus, ready to be thrown up to let him bleed out. It was that sort of pain, he had become co-dependent on her and there was Andy's voice at the back of his head that shouted 'I told you so'

"I-I'll be back tomorrow, mums going to pick me up. I'll be back to get my stuff after work"  
"okay" Shaun spoke softly, his throat was aching, he didn't want to break down in front of her, that'd show he was weak, that he depended on her, whilst she was independent, prepared to walk out any moment.

Brooke had an overnight bag packed and sighed as she looked over at Shaun who sat on the bed, looking at his phone, she guessed he was texting someone, but he wasn't, he didn't know who to tell, she was his best friend and his lover. He felt so dark and alone inside, he was secretly playing Flappy Bird to avoid the sinking feeling he had.  
"I hope you're okay just being friends...otherwise this could be a lot worse"  
"how could this get any worse?" Shaun snapped at her "what's going to happen with the house, the cars and the dog? Plus whatever else was done together" his voice began to crack, so he shut up.

Brooke sighed and shrugged "house is under your name, I can always put the car under my name and continue to pay it off myself and I don't know about Honey—"  
"You can have her, you've taken enough" Shaun mumbled  
"Shaun—"  
"I'm done, Brooke" his voice broke again, but he wasn't going to hold back "I love you so much, you had no clue. Do you know how much this hurts me? It's killing me"  
"and you don't think this hurts me!? Honestly Shaun you have your head shoved way up your ass—You know what, forget it. Forget it. Forget I ever tried to be your friend. I'm taking Honey, have fun soaking in your fucking misery. I tried to let you off easy but you make it so god damn hard!" She shouted, tears falling. Shaun just looked at his phone blankly, ignorance is bliss, he reminded himself. He wanted to tell her how he gave his all to her, and never felt good enough, how he tried so hard, so much harder than she ever did. But he didn't want this to blow too much out of proportion.

"Come on Honey" she put the dog on her leash and grabbed her bag.  
"will you be back tomorrow?" Shaun asked, looking at her, she wouldn't look back, not even the slightest.  
"no"  
And just like that, she left.

It was by this point that Shaun was just numb, he laid in bed and wondered if he should call someone, or if he'd just be wasting their time. He also realized majority of his friends were from high school or through Brooke. He wanted to call Andy, but he kept remembering how a week before they discussed breaking up the band, Andy said that he relied on her too much and had forgotten they (him and Bradie) even existed, how it's all about him and what he wants, that it's not all from being happy or an egotistical douche, it was from being with her, how he is too far deep and lost his mind. How the band was THEIR thing, and shouldn't be bringing her into the matter, and that she will leave him either way, because you can make a band work out if you have your heart 100% into it, not have it in someone else, your heart not being the only thing inside that someone else. This also caused a fight between Andy and Brooke, which ended by Andy messaging Shaun, telling him 'don't come crying to me when all falls apart, just remember that I told you so'

Now Shaun wished he had listened to Andy. Not that he regretted breaking up the band, not yet, because he wouldn't dare put that guilt and blame on Brooke, not ever. He loves her, and he doubted that he'd ever think differently.


	3. Chapter 3

Shaun got up at 2pm, he would've gotten up earlier if he hadn't fallen asleep at 6am.  
Not only that but he finally put his phone on charge, hoping to have a message or something from Brooke; but there was only a missed call from Andy from an hour ago. Shaun felt like he had the decency to call back, because he had to talk to someone about the emptiness he felt, even more so, tell someone about how she left him.

"Hello?"  
"Hey..." this was the first he had spoken since waking up, and there was a dullness to it, like something was missing.  
"Shaun?" Andy worried  
"Yeah, you called?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go surf today, but you don't sound up to it—"  
"Brooke broke up with me..." Saying her name even sounded different now, and meant something different.  
"oh..." Andy replied, he screamed on the inside, this was his moment, but at the same time, his gut dropped, simply because he knows Shaun is straight, that the kiss they shared once upon a time was nothing, and that he knew he'd forever be hung up on Brooke.  
"I was scared to tell you" Shaun confessed, sitting up in his bed, Andy was surprised.  
"Why?"  
"Remember our fight?"  
"oh"  
"yeah, you told me so" Shaun laughed, as if he were an idiot. "but forget it, let's go for a surf, I need to clear my head."  
"Sure, I'll meet you there" Andy replied, although he had just gotten back in the car from the beach, but he wanted to see Shaun.  
"okay"  
"see you"

Shaun hung up, and got up, he had to do something to forget her. Each fragment, her lips to her hips, her laugh to her smile. He had to let it go, and he knew that he could always rely on Andy for that help, he knew what to say to make him laugh and seem better. So Shaun got up, and off he went.

"Hey dude" Shaun smiled, Andy patted his shoulder, he could see that Shaun was tired and sad, there was no light in his eyes, Andy hated that...and he hated that bitch.  
"hey man, you okay?"  
"obviously not. Dickhead" he laughed, Andy half frowned, as if he should've never asked.

After surfing for a bit they balanced on their boards in the ocean, not too far from the shore.  
"How did she do it?" Andy asked, Shaun felt uncomfortable, but it was Andy, he was going to tell him.  
"Basically, she couldn't handle me, that the only thing keeping her around was my money, our house and Honey. But then she said she'd rather deal with that instead of being unhappy with me"  
"what a bitch" Andy murmured under his breath, Shaun gave him a disapproving look. Andy rolled his eyes, flicking water at him.  
"It's true, you didn't deserve what she said and there's always a plus side to break ups"  
"which is?"  
"Being single, hook ups, being able to do whatever you want, trashing the house without someone getting mad, not having to shave! And there'll always be a special someone that's better than your last, there always will be. Believe me"  
Shaun looked down and sighed, holding Andy's board so they wouldn't drift apart "it's hard dude, how can I deal with that shit? I was going to ask her to marry me..."  
That was news to Andy, he tried not act surprised "well now you can marry me" he smirked  
"yeah right" Shaun laughed loudly, a proper laugh, flipping Andy off his board. Andy popped up, taking a deep breath.  
"that was rude"  
Shaun giggled, paddling back to shore.

"You know what we should do?" Andy began to suggest, putting his surfboard in his car.  
"What?" Shaun asked, also putting his own board in his car.  
"go on a snow trip with me this weekend" Andy bit his lip, nervous for what he would say  
Shaun looked at Andy and smiled "sounds good, what time do you want to pick me up?"  
"How about nine or ten, we'll have to road-trip it there" Andy smiled wide, happy. Maybe Brooke leaving him won't be a bad thing after all.  
"pick me up at nine" Shaun replied  
"will do"

After they said goodbye, Shaun went home to find the place half empty, things were missing, he began to freak out "no, no, no" he whispered, running to the bedroom, opening the wardrobe, none of Brooke's stuff was there. He went to the bathroom, nothing was there besides Shaun's razer, shaving crème, deodorant and cologne. She couldn't have left, not yet. He ran to the kitchen and found her keys to the house, with the note

'Shaun,

I know you need time to think and let me go, so I won't be staying in contact for a while, not till you're ready. I took all the things I got that you hated, which was almost everything...so sadly, you will need to get some new things. I'm really sorry this couldn't work out, really. You know I want nothing but the best for you.

Well, I better go, mum and Jamie are annoying me. See you around.

Lots of love,  
Brooke xx'

Shaun tried to hold back his tears, scrunching up the paper and throwing it back on the counter. He grabbed the keys, putting them in a drawer, he had better things to focus on, and he was trying to forget his heartache.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy drove up at nine am on the dot. Shaun ran out, locking the door behind him, he threw his things in the back seat and got in the front, smiling.  
"Hello!" he smiled, breathless. Andy laughed.  
"hey, excited?"  
"so excited. I haven't gone to the snow in years"  
"I know, you never came to the last few" Andy said, pulling out of the driveway  
"well someone always held me back"  
"see! Perfect example of why single life is better"  
"I'm really looking forward to more adventures with you, to be honest. We used to do so much as teenagers, then I tried to settle down or whatever" Shaun laughed "worst idea"  
"agreed" Andy smiled, getting butterflies of hope, he was so confused though because Shaun gives him mixed signals, but it might not even be there, it's probably all in his imagination.

They blasted the classic hits radio station for a change, Bon Jovi came on and Shaun turned it up higher as it got to the chorus.  
"SHE SAYS WE GOTTA HOLD ON TO WHAT WE GOT, IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERNCE IF WE'RE READY OR NOT, WE'VE GOT EACH OTHER, AND THAT'S A LOT FOR LOOOOVE, WE'LL GIVE IT A—c'mon sing with me" Shaun said, tapping Andy's shoulder, he laughed, shaking his head  
"WOAAAAAAAAH WE'RE HALFWAY THERE" Shaun sang  
"WOAH" Andy sung before they both sung  
"LIVING ON A PRAYER!" they grabbed hands, screaming "TAKE MY HAND, WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR! WOAH! LIVING ON A PRAYER!"  
They laughed, Andy putting both hands on the wheel as he drove up the hill, Shaun continuing to sing softly, bopping around a little. Andy couldn't help but adore it, but he also felt creepy having this huge homo crush on him.

They got to the snow by 4pm, taking stops along the way to piss or get food. By the time they got there, they were too buggered to bother skiing, that was tomorrow's activities. The lady at the reception guided them to the cabin they would be staying at whilst being here, they settled in pretty quickly, crashing by the fireplace. Andy passed Shaun a beer; they both cracked them open, taking a gulp.

"This place is really nice and cosy, makes me forget that it's snowing outside" Shaun laughed "thank you for taking me here Andy" he smiled at Andy, he smiled back  
"it's absolutely fine dude"  
"It's just..." Shaun looked down at his beer as he spoke "after I got back from the surf, the house was practically empty, everything that made it a home, was gone. So I'm glad I got to get away, because I think I may have had a mental break down if I stayed there any longer" he admitted, Andy felt bad for him, really. He knew he was so deeply in love with her, this just sucked.  
"I understand, it must really suck"  
"mmm yep" Shaun laughed slightly, leaning his head back "sucks big fat penis it does"  
Andy laughed "well, I promise I'll help you sort the place out, you shouldn't and won't be doing this alone."  
Shaun looked at Andy, he swore he saw Shaun blush a little. Then again, could still be his imagination  
"thank you Andy, you're so great"

Andy and Shaun made an oven pizza for dinner and sat by the TV on the floor, flicking through the channels.  
"Great expensive place and they don't have Foxtel, fucking ridiculous" Andy threw the remote, leaving it on The Biggest Loser, Shaun laughed  
"we're eating pizza and you left it on The Biggest Loser"  
"ironically" he laughed.  
They finished the pizza quickly, Shaun got the remote and switched channels, Harry Potter was on TV. He shrugged "good enough"  
Andy laid down and stretched, Shaun looked down at him awkwardly.  
"What are you doing?"  
"stretching?" Andy raised an eyebrow  
Shaun looked away, something in him wanted to kiss Andy, but he shouldn't...he wouldn't, that would be ridiculous. Andy's straight anyway.

They went outside once it was dark, Shaun shivered  
"It's fucking freezing"  
Andy picked up a lump of snow, moulding it into a ball, throwing it at Shaun.  
"Shut up" he laughed, his hot breath making fog in the air, Shaun laughed, grabbing snow and did the same back, Andy kicked Shaun's leg playfully.  
"dick"  
"you love me"  
Andy just smiled, biting his lip as he went back inside.

"I'm really sorry that they gave us a room with a queen bed and not two singles by the way, they were all booked." Said Andy, who sat on the bed in boxers and a tank, the fireplace keeping him warm.  
"dude it's fine, we always share beds or rooms, simply because Bradie's a spoilt brat and thinks we're gross" Shaun laughed, Andy laughed, agreeing as he laid back, his hands behind his head.  
"he probably thinks we liked it or something"  
"liked what?" Shaun mumbled, brushing his teeth.  
"liked sharing a bed, probably thought we did some gay shit or something" he laughed, Shaun rinsed his mouth and laughed, wiping himself off before running and jumping on the bed "probably"

Andy looked up at Shaun as he leaned over him, turning the lamp off, the fireplace being the only thing lighting up the room. Shaun looked down at Andy and smiled.  
"what?"  
"nothing" he bit his lip, Shaun moved his hand to Andy's chest, causing Andy's heart to flutter.  
"thanks again, for this...I really needed it" he glanced at Andy's lips, licking his own. Andy caught that.  
"it's fine...what are you thinking?" Andy asked softly  
"it's a bit absurd" Shaun laughed, Andy smirked  
"do tell"  
"well, when we were in front of the TV, I was thinking of kissing you...but now, I don't know if I can help myself I-I mean" Shaun looked Andy up and down quickly "it's just a kiss...it won't mean anything, I'm just lonely—"  
"shut up and kiss me then" Andy grinned, his hand rested against Shaun's jawbone, Shaun moved in slowly, their lips touched lightly and moved slowly against each other, Shaun's breath shook nervously, this was the first time he had kissed him sober, he had forgotten how good it felt. Andy put more passion into the kiss, his heart beating faster than usual, his fingers gliding through Shaun's hair, Shaun's hand leaning against Andy's neck as he kissed deeply, longingly before pulling away, his head resting against Andy's.  
"that was great" he cleared his throat, breathing against Andy's lips. Andy could taste the mintiness of his breath  
"mhm" he replied, breathing deeply.  
Shaun pulled away completely "l-let's sleep" he suggested, Andy agreed, they got under the cover, Andy turned away, reliving the kiss over and over with his eyes closed, Shaun slid his hand around Andy's waist, spooning him. Andy's stomach exploded with butterflies, smiling as he fell asleep, happier than he has been in a while.

Andy woke up during the night, the fire was out, Shaun wasn't holding him anymore, he was crying.

"Shaun? What's wrong?" Andy rolled over, Shaun just visible. It had finally all caught up to Shaun he wasn't numb anymore, it just hurt.  
"I can't believe she left me, it hurts so much, I can't sleep, I can't and the thought of her with another man repulses me" he sobbed, sniffing as Andy wrapped his arm around him, running his hand up and down his back.  
"Sh, it'll be okay, I promise..I won't let her hurt you ever again."  
"I miss her so much" Shaun cried into Andy's chest. "This pain is unbearable, it's killing me"  
"You can get through this, I know what heartbreak is like, but you just have to move on, it'll take a lot of time, I know from experience. But you have to let her go in order to move on..you'll find someone Shaun, you never know, they might be right under your nose." Andy smiled, Shaun snuggled into him, trying to control his breathing.

"Thank you Andy"

"Sh..just sleep..." Andy kissed his head, closing his eyes as he gave Shaun back tickles gently, Shaun sighed and they both fell back asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy woke to a jolt as Shaun jumped on him  
"WAKEY WAKEY" he giggled, bouncing on him. Andy groaned  
"fuck off!"  
"I made breakfast..." Shaun smirked, Andy got up nearly right away and found two plates full of the lot, eggs, bacon, onion, tomato (on Shaun's plate, since Andy can't stand tomato) and sausages. He was in shock.  
"what's all this for?" he asked, sitting down by his plate, Shaun shrugged and sat across from him. Andy contemplated whether or not this was because of the kiss last night, which he had the urge to relive. Over and over again. Shaun had the urge too, but it was risky, he wasn't ready to go through that again. As they ate, Shaun actually had the thought; If they were to fuck, who'd top and who'd bottom? He shook away that thought for now, looking at Andy who was devouring the meal he had made for him. Shaun smiled

"You really like it huh?"  
"this is the best food I've had in a while" Andy spoke with a mouthful of sausage, making Shaun laugh  
"no seriously" Andy swallowed "I've been living off fast food and microwave meals for the last month because I'm too lazy to do actual cooking"  
"well now that I have no one to cook for, you can come over whenever you wish"  
"I like that thought" Andy grinned

Once their stomachs settled, they headed out, Andy carrying his snow board, the both of them with layers upon layers of clothing. Shaun fell in love with the snow, it was so white and the sky was almost just as white. It was amazing. They found a nice area to snowboard around. Shaun sat by a tree, watching Andy, who was pretty good at this, unlike Shaun who had no clue. He wanted to try it, but he knew he would land flat on his face.  
"Woah!" Andy yelled, his board tripped, causing him to land on his face. Ironic, Shaun thought. He laughed, running to Andy.  
"You okay?" he asked, helping Andy up, he removed the mask from his face and pouted.  
"every time"  
Shaun laughed, patting his back "you did pretty well up until that point"  
Andy laughed slightly "did you want to try?"  
"fuck that" Shaun laughed  
"no seriously try it, this'll be your last chance"  
"till next year"  
"oh you want to come?"  
"I always want to join you on snow trips. It's nice here"  
Andy smiled wide "I'm glad"  
"so, do you wanna build a snowman?" Shaun proposed, Andy laughed "sure why not"

"this has got to be the most childish thing I've done" Andy giggled, putting the next ball on snow on top  
"well I haven't built one in years, so fuck you" Shaun smirked, putting twigs on the snowman's sides for arms.  
"this is you" Andy said, moulding a hunk of snow into a penis "a dick" he smiled, Shaun laughed "and this is you" he said, moulding his own hunk of snow into a penis "wait, sorry" he apologized, removing half of the length off it "There"  
Andy pushed him over "fucking dick"  
"you'll be fucking my dick if you aren't careful" Shaun spoke without thought, sitting back up, Andy smirked. That excited him.  
"better be careful then"  
Shaun felt his cheeks get hotter, like he could've melted the snow if he put his face in it, but that would be ridiculous and embarrassing. Andy stood up jumping on their snowman, Shaun gasped.  
"what'd you do that for?"  
"fun" Andy smiled, Shaun laughed, shaking his head. Andy really did make him feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks had passed, Shaun had chosen to ignore Andy, despite how he made him feel. He knew it was really wrong to even try, he wanted to wait it out, till the feelings he had went away and he still felt like he'd be cheating on Brooke if he did stuff with Andy and he still missed her, so much and he didn't want to hurt Andy with the fact that this could all just be a need he has to aid his heart of what Brooke caused. Problem was, he had missed Andy now, more than usual, so he picked up the phone. It was time.  
Andy was worried about Shaun, of course. Since the kiss, he acted as if nothing happened and Andy just wondered if Shaun even thought about it, or what possessed Shaun to even kiss Andy, it fucked with his head so much and he thought about it way too often. He wasn't stupid though, he knew that Shaun's probably afraid of hurting Andy, but he wouldn't mind. If someone were going to break his heart, he'd want it to be Shaun.

That's when the phone rang and it was Shaun. Fucking finally, he thought.

"hey"  
"hey, did you wanna go surfing?"  
Andy rolled his eyes, he sounded like Roman in GTA IV, calling just to go bowling.  
"dunno if I'm up to it dude, how about lunch tomorrow?" Andy asked, trying to act as casual as possible. 'Cause of course he wanted to see Shaun, but not right now when there was Breaking Bad reruns on TV and he was in his boxers with his puppy sleeping in his lap.  
"I have to go to the studio...but hey! You should come join"  
Andy groaned on the inside, he didn't want to be around Shaun when he's in the studio, he knew what he was like. He couldn't turn down the offer though.  
"sure, what time are you getting me? Presuming you'll be taking me there"  
"I'll get you at eight, have to be there at nine"  
"sounds good" Andy bit his lip as there was white noise on the other line.  
"Okay cool, it's really good to hear your voice, by the way" Shaun smiled  
"and I, you"

The next morning, Shaun pulled up about 20 minutes earlier than he said. He got out and went to Andy's door, knocking. Andy opened it right away, smiling, Thor in his arm, wagging his tail.  
"bit early"  
"traffic wasn't bad today—hello there!" he smiled wide, patting Andy's puppy, Andy laughed, closing the door behind Shaun. He put Thor on the ground who pitter pattered across the ground to his bowl, having a drink.  
"he's so big now! I remember when he could fit in your hand"  
"I know right! Just wait up here, I just need to get my wallet and phone from my room, also need a change of pants, got a hole in these" Andy said, pointing at the hole in his Factorie trackies  
"okay" Shaun smiled cheekily.

Because of course, he wasn't going to wait, he followed Andy to his room.  
"YEW! Look at this mess"  
Andy glared at Shaun, pulling his pants off, Shaun just watched, creeping Andy out as he slid on his grey jeans.  
"you're a creep"  
"and you're a pig" Shaun smirked, grabbing the empty glasses and plates from his room, taking them to the sink in the kitchen.  
"okay stinky, let's go" Andy said with a slight smile, sliding his things in his pockets.  
"Stinky, really? You know I wear the most expensive cologne"  
"oh boy, you need to downgrade to be mine" he smirked. Now that Shaun was single, Andy could be as flirtatious as he liked, but little did he know, Shaun was trying hard NOT to want Andy.  
"don't get cocky with me" Shaun pointed, walking towards the door.  
"Cocky's my middle name" Andy laughed, Shaun raised his eyebrows.  
"Andy Cocky Clemmensen...seems legit"  
Andy just laughed.

They got to the studio and Andy was suddenly nervous, because he was going to see Sinj, someone he also fought with, plus meeting Sam, who was a better bass player than he'd ever be. Tim and the others didn't bother him as much, and then he'd have to face Trevor, someone he acted like a fuckwit too. It was his past anxiety eating at him now. But lucky for Andy, they took a detour and got lunch at a cafe down the road first.

"what're you getting?" Shaun asked, Andy just shrugged  
"dunno, not really hungry"  
"neither, wanna share a sandwich?"  
"sounds good to me" Andy laughed slightly, he felt so awkward, was he being awkward? Who was to know

they had half the sandwich each, Andy pulled out the cheese and tomato, he would've asked for it without the cheese and tomato, but it was premade and he knew Shaun liked it. Andy put them in the bin, finishing off his half.  
"hey Shaun, did you want to go Beachie with me this Friday?"  
"really? Aren't I a bit old?"  
"Dude, I'm 26, you aren't old"  
"I'm 25, what's the difference?" he responded, finishing his half, sipping the coke he brought to share, Andy held his hand out for it, taking a sip.  
"point taken, just come, not for girls or whatever, just for fun"  
Shaun wasn't even sure if he liked girls anymore, he half smiled.  
"alright, why not"

They got to the studio, they all greeted Shaun with open arms before looking at Andy, as if that were a shock to them. So this is what the world of Diviney looked like.  
"Trevor, Sinj, you know Andy. Sammy, Tim, this is Andy" Shaun lightly introduced them.  
"hey" the smiled, Andy waved at them.

"Suddenly leeching onto him because he's single, huh Clemmo?" Sinj spoke softly in Andy's ear as Shaun recorded vocals, Andy shook his head. Sinj was the person he told everything to, which he now regretted.  
"he invited me" Andy said in a matter-of-fact tone  
"you still love him though, otherwise you wouldn't have came"  
"fuck off" Andy laughed it off, watching Shaun. Tim sat next to Andy with his drumsticks and smiled.  
"Hey"  
"hey" Andy smiled, he thought Tim was only a child, with that innocent face of his.  
"Can I ask a question? Was Shaun always bossy?"  
Andy tried hard not to laugh too hard "he's a diva, not necessarily bossy though, no. He's passionate, it's an issue"  
"I can tell" Tim laughed. Andy liked Tim, he was the only one who didn't make him feel like a dick, compared to Trevor who barely spoke a word to him and Sam seemed sympathetic toward Andy and that annoyed him.  
"Can I ask a question?" Sam asked Andy as he walked over with his bass.  
"go ahead" Andy was starting to feel like a questionnaire.  
"in Are You Afraid of The Dark, there's this one note, Shaun said it's right but I don't think it is."  
Andy was stunned that someone was coming to him for bass help  
"play it"  
Sam played the bassline to Andy.  
"hm, you see your finger when it hits that note" Andy pointed to it "your finger has to go here" he moved Sam's finger to it. "But maybe check with Shaun, I know he changed it up a bit for tours"  
"yeah, that's true"  
"but hey, where's Chris?" Andy asked.  
"that's none of your business" Sinj butt in  
"this conversation is none of your business"  
"whatever" he scoffed, getting up. Shaun walked out of the recording booth and grabbed his water bottle, taking a long drink.  
"hey man, did you change the bassline for Are You Afraid of The Dark? Because Sam was playing it slightly wrong"  
Shaun shook his head as he put the cap back on "nah dude"  
"good, because I taught him the right way"  
"well aren't you useful" Shaun smirked  
"oh get a room" Sinj pretended to gag, Shaun looked at him funny.  
"alrighty"


	7. Chapter 7

Andy got out of the taxi and headed to Shaun's door, knocking a few times. Shaun opened it quickly.  
"Do I look okay?"  
Andy looked him up and down; Shaun wore a beanie over his long hair, a shirt and pants. He looked like he always did, great.  
"Fine, come on, we're taking a taxi!  
"Okay, okay!" he grabbed his keys and walked out, locking the door before getting in the taxi, Andy sat in the front, directing the driver. Shaun noticed that it took 40 bucks just to get to his from Andy's, Shaun felt bad so he pulled out his wallet, pulling out a 50.  
"this should pay it" he said, passing the note to Andy  
"dude you didn't have to do that"  
"I wanted to" Shaun shrugged, putting his seatbelt on  
"How was your day anyway?" Andy asked, trying not to have an awkward taxi ride.  
"fine, brought some new things for the house. Seems more of a man's home now" Shaun laughed  
"that's really awesome—hey, I have a few things at home that I don't want anymore, you should take a look and see if you want one of them"  
"okay, sounds cool. Thanks dude"

They pulled up at The Beachie, got out and looked at each other, Shaun's blue eyes were brighter when the light glistened in them, Andy took a deep breath and lead him through, they had dinner first in the pub. Andy chose a Parma, Shaun had the steak. After they were done, Andy brought them beers, the first for the evening.

They sat at a booth as the music pumped loudly, Shaun brought them a row of shots to down, he wanted to get drunk, and if he was going down, Andy was going down with him.  
"ready?" Andy asked loudly as they both lifted up their first shot  
"yep" Shaun nodded  
Then off they went, downing six shots. Andy bet Shaun of course, but Shaun accused Andy of cheating, which Andy shook his head with a proud laugh, followed by "You wish"

Once the alcohol settled in and they started to feel something, they decided another row of shots would be a rad idea. After that, Andy groaned "dude I gotta piss"  
They both laugh and Shaun (tried to) help Andy to the bathroom but ended up bashing into the toilet door, Andy cracked up as he fell to the floor "thanks man, I'm good" he got up, Shaun waited impatiently outside. He knew he was drunk when he couldn't control his thoughts. There were beautiful girls everywhere, yet he wanted Andy. Then he laughed to himself because he figured it out...he really wanted to fuck Andy in the ass like some old school Greek who'd fuck a girl in the ass simply so it kept her a virgin—then that made Shaun wonder; is he a butt virgin?  
Andy walked out laughing, looked around dazed and confused before spotting Shaun  
"aha!" he cupped Shaun's face "there you are! Did you know there's popcorn flavoured condoms in the fucking machine thingy" he laughed, pushing his head against Shaun's shoulder, Shaun laughed  
"really? What the fuck?"  
"I know!"  
"I gotta get me a few of those" Shaun giggled, grabbing Andy's hips to move him out of the way before two girls around the age of 18 or 19 shyly made their way over. Shaun turned Andy around, they both stayed quiet  
"hey" the shorter girl said, it was a bit of a blur, he couldn't really see what she looked like in the dim light  
"hello!" he smiled.  
"we were fans of your band when we were like, 14"  
"really?" Andy gasped and slapped Shaun's shoulder "dude you know we're old when fans that were 14 are now 18"  
"I reckon" Shaun laughed, as did the girls  
"wanna take a selfie?" the taller one asked, and of course, the boys said yes, Shaun made a kissy face as Andy smiled wide, clenching his eyes, the girls laughed, posing properly as they took the photo.  
Once they left, Shaun smiled at Andy "time to get me some popcorn fucking condoms".

"hey dude I'm bored" Andy whined "wanna keep drinking at mine?"  
"sure! I don't wanna stay home alone tonight anyway...just like every other night" he laughed sadly  
"don't be like that! Lucky for you the cab is right outside!"  
"You planned that you asshole" Shaun laughed before they linked arms, walking out to the cab.

Shaun paid double the price he did on the way there and didn't really care. They got inside and had a few more beers, talking about random bullshit, until Shaun slipped out his thought.  
"have you lost your butt virginity?" he smirked with a giggle, he knew he was smashed when he touched his thighs and they were numb.  
"excuse you?" Andy blushed, putting (almost spilling) his beer on the coffee table  
"just wondering" Shaun bit his lip, Andy got up and slowly got on his knees between Shaun's legs  
"well, no...doesn't mean I'm not willing to try" he brought his voice softer, Shaun's breath hitched as Andy's forehead touched his.  
"we shouldn't—"  
"why?" Andy looked deep in Shaun's eyes before huffing a small laugh "is it because I'm a dude? Because it's wrong, and you know we'll be too drunk to remember tomorrow..." he breathed, grabbing Shaun's hand, sliding it up his shirt, Andy whimpered slightly, turning Shaun on, he exhaled.  
"I don't—"  
"I want you, Shaun..." Andy demanded lightly  
"I want you too, your lips have been so tempting to me for so long now..."  
"then kiss me" he breathed, Shaun grabbed Andy's waist  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
"it'd be my pleasure to be hurt by you, Shaun" he smirked, Shaun yanked Andy closer, making Andy moan as their lips met in a passionate force, Andy leaped on top of him, yanking on Shaun's hair, causing his beanie to fall off, Shaun pulled Andy's shirt off, their lips messily kissing, their tongues battling together, Andy grinded down on Shaun, making him exhale, he pulled Shaun's shirt off and kissed down to his neck passionately, shotting pleasure throughout Shaun's whole body. Numb thighs always meant his neck was more tender and pleasurable than anything else in his body. Shaun dug his fingers into Andy's soft skin as he made out with Shaun's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey which Shaun would hate him for in the morning, but right now, Shaun was in heaven. He grabbed Andy and pushed him down onto the ground, getting on top of him, they giggled at each other, Shaun pulled out the condom from his pocket.  
"this should be handy" he smirked, unwrapping it as he kissed down Andy's chest, causing Andy's stomach to explode with butterflies, he bit his lip as he pulled down Andy's pants. The best part about this was that they had seen each other naked before, there was no girl looking at Andy's penis, judging before he could even get started. These two knew each other better than anyone else, and they were about to give their all to each other.

Once they were both naked and ready, Shaun moved Andy's legs apart, Andy's arms wrapped around his neck as their lips moved slowly. Once Shaun thrusted inside, Andy threw his head back with a sharp whimper.  
"fuck" he breathed, Shaun looked at him with drunk lust, thrusting slow at first, since it was tighter than anything he had ever fucked before, he just wanted to kiss Andy all over till he was sober, he really did want Andy, and here he was, watching Andy's every movement, ever tremble, every gasp, the way he bit his lip turned Shaun on, causing him to thrust faster, Andy was so warm, the way he wrapped himself around Shaun and kissed his cold lips, it gave Shaun a feeling he hadn't had in a while. He lifted Andy up, kissing his neck deeply, thrusting up into him as hard and fast as he could, causing Andy to scream Shaun's name.

Andy gripped onto his hair, their eyes equally staring into each other like the pacific and atlantic ocean melting together in the middle of the sea, Andy's lips trembled as he gave Shaun a pained look, full of pleasure, he was so close, and something in the back of his head—the sober part of him, told him that he'd be leaving in the morning. Andy panted, pushing his head against Shaun's neck, he moaned, louder than ever before. Shaun teased, pulling out and slamming back in over and over again. In a matter of moments, Andy was screeching, his orgasm shining through as they moved together in rhythm, Shaun felt that fire burn through him, he orgasmed loudly, shivering as he felt himself finish. He pulled out, Andy's eyes fluttered to look in Shaun's, Shaun pressed a light kiss to Andy's lips before mumbling  
"such a shame we didn't get to taste the condom first"


	8. Chapter 8

Shaun woke up in Andy's room, vividly remembering every moment they touched and grinded together and remembered carrying Andy to bed, where Andy admitted that he thought of Shaun too often. There was only a hint of regret; that being the alcohol, the hangover smell made Shaun nauseous. He looked at Andy, who was sound asleep, Shaun sighed, guilty. He didn't know what to do, so he did an Andy Clemmensen and got up, getting his clothes back on, tiptoeing out the door. Shitier part was, he had to take a bus and a train home.

He thought about Andy the whole way back, he wanted to slap himself because he promised himself he wouldn't hurt Andy like that. Fuck him and leave. He was still confused as to whether he was lusting over Andy or wanted more, and that terrified him. Not because he'd ever leave him, he would never do that, but because Andy might get sick of him and leave him, too. Shaun didn't want that.

Andy woke up, laughing to himself because he knew, he _knew_ Shaun wouldn't stay the next morning, he sat up, his head not being the only thing throbbing. Which shocked Andy, life just got a whole lot more complicated.

Throughout the day, Andy called Shaun many times, but he wouldn't answer. Real mature; he thought. He sat down with his microwaved dinner, finding Shaun's phone dead, between the cushions. That's when he thought that if there was a reason to go and see him again, this would be it...but after dinner, he thought. Food was more important right now.

Shaun got a knock at the door, he put his dishes in the sink and walked to the door, opening the door to find Andy holding up his phone.  
"think you forgot something"  
"thanks" he bit his lip as he took it off him. He wanted Andy when he looked at him now, he just wanted to kiss him. By this point he was thinking 'what the hell, I may as well let it happen'  
"so" Andy cleared his throat as he sat on Shaun's couch, Shaun sat across from him on the coffee table, he looked at him differently and when he looked at him, he felt all bubbly inside.  
"we're not going to talk about it are we?" Andy asked, Shaun shrugged  
"I don't really want to, I just want—" Shaun looked down laughing slightly  
"what?"  
"you. I want you" Shaun smiled, blushing only lightly. Andy smirked, Shaun ran his finger along Andy's jawline, leaning in.  
"thanks for the hickey, by the way"  
"shut up" Andy giggled as their lips touched, kissing so lightly and carefully, Andy bit Shaun's bottom lip lightly, making Shaun smirk as they kissed again, slow, Shaun's fingers finding their way through Andy's hair, his other hand on Andy's thigh as he tasted Andy's lips lightly with his tongue, Andy smirked, teasingly tasting Shaun's lips back, his heart beating faster as Shaun slowly climbed on him, sliding his tongue in completely, where they suddenly lost thought, their fingers trailing every aspect of each other's bodies, falling in to some trance that they wished to last infinity.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next six months, Shaun and Andy were hooking up on a daily basis. It'd start with a phone call, Andy or Shaun would leave right away. Some nights Shaun would get home to find Andy on the bed. Shaun felt weird about it, like Andy were a slave of some kind.

Some would call it Friends With Benefits but this had a lot more meaning than that, like an open relationship. Because Shaun knew he was starting to get over the lust and fall in love, but of course he wasn't going to say anything. It didn't need to get any more complicated than it already was and every time a girl tried to get with Andy, he'd say no, when they'd ask why, he'd say 'just cuz'. Shaun knew that, and it terrified him, because he wants Andy, but he'd rather him be happy with someone else, Shaun has this ridiculous thought in his head that says no matter what, every person he's with will get sick of him and leave. That was something Andy didn't know about and something Shaun was often embarrassed to tell.

Shaun came home and found roses by his front door, he laughed, and picked them up. Andy opened the door, Shaun smiled at him and kissed him softly.  
"Roses, really? Thought you could've done better than that" he giggled, going to the kitchen to fill a vase with water and put them inside before putting the vase on the counter.  
"I just thought I'd do something nice, as it is Valentine's Day" Andy bit his lip, Shaun choked on his own words.  
"oh my god I'm sorry!" Shaun said, sympathetic. He went over to Andy and put his hands on his waist, kissing him. He felt terrible, even though he shouldn't because they aren't together.  
"doesn't matter" Andy laughed "go to the bedroom"  
Shaun smirked and walked to his room, his smirk grew at how stereotypical it was. Two champagnes with strawberries in them, rose petals on the bed with a box of Shaun's favourite chocolates.

"oh my" Shaun giggled, flattered, he turned to Andy who smiled shyly.  
"thought you might want something more luxurious"  
"it's weird, because usually I'd be the one doing this, but now you're doing it for me" he smiled, pulling Andy closer to him, they kissed deeply, Shaun spoke softly once they pulled away "I'm so glad I gave you that spare key"

Andy wanted to ask Shaun to make things serious between them, but he was terrified of his response. So he let Shaun take over, pushing Andy onto the bed, they kissed lightly and slow, Andy pulled off Shaun's tank top as he unbuttoned Andy's shirt.

Passion built fairly quickly for them when that electricity would run through the both of them, grinding and touching places that drove each other crazy, by the time they got their pants off, Shaun grabbed Andy's shaft, pumping it slowly, Andy exhaled, relaxed. They were more comfortable when it came to touching each other now, they devoured every second.

When ready, Shaun thrusted into Andy, thrusting in and out slowly, but pushing deep enough to cause Andy's head to roll back in pleasure, gripping onto Shaun's biceps as he moved faster, kissing Andy's Adam's apple softly.

"Fuck, Shaun" Andy inhaled sharply, watching him fuck him. Shaun would pull out and slam into Andy over and over again, driving Andy crazy, he pushed Shaun down and rode him, moving his hips in slow circles. Shaun breathed deeply, smirking up at him. Andy held Shaun's hands down, linking their fingers as Andy moved up and down harder and faster, causing Shaun to groan from the force, he just wanted to slam his mouth to Andy's. But he had such a tight hold, he couldn't. Andy was holding back his cry of pleasure, biting his lip hard. Shaun pushed Andy against the head of the bed, slamming into him as fast as he could, Andy gripped onto the bed sheets, as his head slammed into the head of the bed over and over again.

"A-ah!" He finally cried out, his eyes clenched shut, panting and throwing his head back and forth. Shaun wouldn't stop, his lips smashed to Andy's, their tongues in a sloppy force, his fingers tangled in Shaun's hair, panting and groaning as they grinded and moved in a perfect motion, causing Andy to come, orgasming against Shaun's lips, Shaun pushed his head against Andy's shoulder as he orgasmed only seconds later.

"S-Shit..." He shivered, pulling out. Andy giggled, pulling a rose petal out of Shaun's hair. "If only we could have sex forever"

"It's a possibility, the only sex I like is with you" Shaun smirked, kissing Andy slowly, he had fallen in love with Andy and he hated that.

They relaxed in bed, having the champagne and chocolates, watching their favourite Batman movie. Andy had sudden nervousness in his stomach, his stomach was shouting at him to say it.  
"S-Shaun?" Andy sat up  
"mm?" he replied, looking at Andy. He smiled and looked down, that smile disappearing.  
"Will you...do you, wanna be my boyfriend?" Andy asked, looking at Shaun, he laughed slightly.  
"really?"  
"yeah" Andy bit his lip. Shaun put down his glass and turned to face him completely.  
"why?"  
"Because" Andy responded, embarrassment clouding his mind, he knew he shouldn't have said anything.  
"because?"  
"holy fuck Shaun just let it go n-now, I know you don't want a relationship with me. I shouldn't have asked" Andy choked on his throat, he was going to cry if he had to say he was in love with him when he knew Shaun didn't love him back.  
"I'm not going to let it go because you know I didn't want to hurt you"  
"I love you" Andy blurted out, causing Shaun to freeze, this wasn't happening. Not now, but Shaun had to tell him  
"I love you too" at this moment, they both realized that it should've been said whilst they were being intimate, not when Shaun knew Andy was going to get upset  
"then why won't get with me?" Andy asked  
"because! Because you'd just leave me, like Brooke, like my ex's from high school. I am not ready to go through that pain again and I don't want to lose you. Not you, you're too important to me" Shaun admitted, Andy shook his head and got up, putting clothes on.  
"No wonder she left you. You're so pessimistic and self centred!" he spat, doing up his buttons, going to walk out. Shaun grabbed Andy's hand.  
"then don't leave like she did, prove it to me...please, Andy"  
Andy sighed, trying not to look at Shaun  
"what does that even mean?"  
"Just stay, please? It's Valentine's Day..." Shaun leaned over, speaking softly in his ear.  
"and do you know what's great after a fight...? make up sex"

Andy gave in, turning around and slamming his lips to Shaun's, taking his clothes off, Shaun helping him do so, and off they went again.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy tried not to think of how many times he let Shaun use him, anywhere at any time. It didn't matter if he loved Andy back. The point is that he should've walked out on Valentine's Day, because he didn't deserve that treatment, but he's weak when it comes to Shaun, and as long as he gets to have him, that's all that would matter. But here we are, a month later, and Andy's just aching for the moment he gets to hear Shaun say I love you, and not to get in his pants.

Shaun wanted Andy's help with shopping for the house and would pick him up at any moment now. He patted Thor who was on the couch and crouched besides him.  
"do you think daddy will ever get Shaun to stop asking for sex favours?" he asked in a cute tone, Thor just looked at him. Andy huffed a slight laugh "why am I asking a dog for advice?" he shook his head before hearing two beeps come from outside. Andy kissed Thor goodbye and headed out to the car. Shaun kissed him hello, making Andy's heart fly over the moon.  
"hey there" he giggled  
"hey" he smirked, driving to the shops where they were going to have lunch and act as if they aren't fucking, Andy swore to himself that he'd stop doing stuff with Shaun soon. He was sick of this shit

They got lunch at KFC and sat at a booth, Andy unwrapped his burger and took a bite, Shaun bit his lip before taking his chips out. He felt bad for Valentine's Day, which was a month or so ago now. He wanted to tell him he loved him. But he was scared.

"So, what did you want to get?" Andy asked, Shaun shrugged  
"Don't know really, just some cheap paintings, a few decorations, those type of things" he laughed, Andy smiled  
"Sounds good" he took a sip of his Mountain Dew, Shaun sighed.  
"I want you to know I feel terrible, by the way"  
Andy raised his eyebrow "for what?"

"Valentines Day..I-I'm just, honestly. I am in love with you, but I'm scared. I'm not sure if this is what I want" Shaun admitted, Andy put his burger down.  
"Do you want to stop doing stuff then?"  
"No! I just-ugh, I guess I want us to get less serious. Like if a girl asks you out, go for it. I won't hold you back, just know I'll be missing you..."  
Andy took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck  
"I'm in love with you as well, and you're expecting me to move on but at the same time sleep with you? Shaun I'm sorry, it's either we get together or we don't, and stop. Remember what you said? You said you didn't want to hurt me, and guess what? I am hurt, it's killing me that we're just fucking and being cute at home, but every other moment of every day I'm alone and pretending nothings even happened. I just want to be yours, I want you to be mine" Andy felt himself tear up and took a deep breath, mumbling "I've been in love with you for years Shaun, and this was fun in the beginning, but I can't take this"

Shaun sat there feeling like utter shit. He broke every promise to himself, he cleared his throat.

"Okay"  
"Okay?" Andy looked up  
"W-We should stop for now, let me sort out my head and whatever. This is a lot to take"  
"Okay"  
"Okay?"  
"If that's what you need, fine. Fair enough, we jumped into this too soon, not only did you get out of a long term relationship, but what we're doing, sadly, comes with more issues than a straight relationship. So we have to think about this and if we did it, we do it right"  
Shaun smiled "thank you for understanding...I'll miss you though"

"Just figure your head out first"  
"Yeah I know, I know" Shaun laughed, eating a chip "at least you're not leaving me. It's just a small thing, like a hiatus" he laughed, as did Andy, with a mouthful of burger.

"Exactly"

And if that wasn't a reason for Shaun to get with him, he'd be silly.

They looked through Target with a trolley that had a few paintings in it. Shaun wanted to make his place a home, and Andy was pretty good at that.

"How about these?" Andy asked, picking up a six pack of mugs "you're pretty low on mugs"  
"Sure, why not" Shaun smiled, looking at placemats for his dining table, picking out a coffee-cream colour, putting it in the trolley.  
As they walked down isles, a blonde girl caught Shaun's eye. It was Brooke and she was standing with a tall, musclier man, Shaun moved the trolley, going towards them. He wasn't even focussing on what he was actually doing, he just had to go over there.  
"Hey! What are you-" Andy called out before realising "Shaun!" He ran after him.  
"Brooke?" Shaun smiled slightly, her and the man turned around, everything about the man was attractive, Andy slapped Shaun's shoulder "don't run off, you know I hate running."  
"Hey guys" Brooke smiled, Andy tried his hardest to be civil  
"Hey"  
"This is Austin" she introduced us, Andy laughed slightly "that's awkward, I could've sworn you hooked up with my ex"  
Austin raised an eyebrow and laughed "yeah, maybe a lifetime ago. Me and Brooke have been together for about, six months? I'm just helping her out, she got her own place" he explained. Shaun didn't know what to say, he looked at her, and it'd hurt. She seemed happy with Austin, even though Andy tried to start shit, he couldn't. They were happy, this was when Shaun realised that he and Andy could be like that, but he's holding back, he stared at Andy, not paying attention to what they were talking about, he loved Andy, and that still terrified him.

"Anyway, it was great seeing you boys, we'll see you later" Brooke smiled, Andy smiled back  
"Yeah, see you around" Shaun smiled, taking off, dragging Andy along.  
"What the hell was that dude?" Andy asked, Shaun shrugged as they stopped in the middle of the walkway. "She's happy, with a guy more attractive than me"  
"Oh god man, he's a douche! I know he is because he got with my ex! And left her, broken"  
"As if you didn't do the same, you cheated"  
"I was drunk!"  
"That's beside the point-everything's just confusing ugh" Shaun walked off again, to the check out to buy the things, Andy didn't say a word. He knew that Shaun didn't want to talk about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy had been avoiding Shaun over the past few months, simply because he knew Shaun needed to sort his head out, Shaun regretted even telling him that because he missed Andy, he just wanted Andy to stay with him forever because he thought it through a dozen times, he wanted Andy to be his boyfriend and he wanted to do it right. That's the reason he kept trying to call him but he just won't answer any calls or texts and it's driving Shaun insane, he messaged Bradie asking if he had heard from Andy, which he had. So what was the god darn problem?

This drove Shaun insane enough to get in his car, driving all the way to Andy's. An hour fucking drive always worthwhile for Andrew-fucking-Clemmensen.

Shaun got out of his car and went to Andy's door, knocking a few times. Licking his lips with anticipation. Andy opened the door, dressed up in something he'd only wear to cup day, which made Shaun raise an eyebrow because it was far from cup day.

"What-"  
"Shaun what are you doing here?" Andy acted stunned, awkward  
"I need to talk to you, why are you dressed up?"  
"I have a date.."  
"What?" Shaun shrieked. Of course he was too late, he was mentally slapping himself.  
"What? I found a girl who liked me and we've been going out for about a week"

"Great.." Shaun mumbled  
Andy sighed "Did you need to tell me something? If so I'd rather you come inside"  
Shaun walked in, turning to Andy, looking in his eye only caused Shaun to want to scream. He just wanted Andy to be his.

"So?"  
"I love you.." Shaun said softly  
"Dude I'm going on a date in 20 minutes, and you said you wouldn't ask for sex anymore"  
"No! Andy, I, _love_, you"

It took Andy a second before his smile faded "oh.." Andy waited for the moment he'd say that with meaning, but he was too late, not late enough luckily.  
"I love you too Shaun, I really do"  
Shaun leaned in for a kiss, Andy looked down "why couldn't you tell me before?"  
"I tried! For weeks! Andy" he grabbed Andy's hands "Andy I don't know what to do, you're all I want forever, please..." He rested his head on Andy's "tell me what you want to do, because I'm willing to give myself to you, and you're going for someone else—"  
"No" Andy interrupted "I'm busy being yours to find someone new, but I tried, and now you tell me this"  
"I'm sorry" Shaun breathed, kissing his forehead, Andy sighed "I have to break it off with Danni now, it'll be hard since she's become very fond of me" he looked at Shaun  
"What changed your mind?"  
"After seeing Brooke and Austin, it reminded me that it should be us, being a couple, doing couple things like brunch and breakfast in bed with a bit of naked morning-after cuddles...moving out into our own place with Thor, living as happy as we could be, I want you to be the one I settle down with. I couldn't care less about anything else; you've stuck around longer than anyone else I know. Andy, I love you, I really love you." Shaun rambled. Andy blushed and kissed Shaun lightly. "Go to my room, I'm going to sort it with Danni when she gets here...I love you too, you cheesy fuck" he laughed, smiling wide, Shaun smiled his cheeky happy smile before walking to Andy's room where he waited.

Andy opened the door to Danni, he was in his trackies now, whilst she was in her dress and high heels, her brown hair was up in a ponytail.  
"Andy babe, why aren't you ready?"  
"We need to talk" he bit his lip, her green eyes grew worried, she walked inside and sat on the couch, Andy sat across from her and sighed "something's come up, and I can't stay with you..." He straight out said it, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What?"

"I'm in love with someone else"  
"Right" she laughed, standing up "fuck you, Andy. I should've listened to every girl that warned me about you. Did you even think for a second that I was falling for you-"  
"Honestly, no" Andy butted in casually "I was too busy loving someone else"  
"Fuck you. We're done, don't ever come crawling back"  
"Oh trust me. I won't" he chuckled "I like it up the ass" he confessed, taking a gulp of his beer, she looked at Andy in disgust and left, slamming the door. It was easier than Andy thought, he'd been with girls that caused a much bigger scene.

Shaun walked in awkwardly, making sure she wasn't there.

"She gone?" He asked  
"for good" Andy smirked, looking over at Shaun from the couch. Shaun jumped over the couch and sat next to Andy, kissing his cheek.  
"I love you..."  
"I love _you_" Andy smiled wide

They spent the rest of the night watching the football with beers, Thor happily sleeping on Shaun's lap. For the moment, they were content, Andy's arm wrapped around Shaun. But he knew that tomorrow would be hard, as they said they'd come out to their parents, then Bradie, then Shaun's band...then to the rest of the world.

They woke up next to each other, for the first time in a while. Shaun's arms were wrapped around Andy, snuggling into him and that's all Andy ever wanted, for his eyes to open and see Shaun, holding him, no matter if he snored or had a sneaky fart (it happened) Shaun still cuddled and kissed him. That was when Andy realised his whole life was leading up to the moment where he'd wake up next to him.

"Goodmorning" Andy sheepishly smiled, Shaun closed his eyes and smiled back, groaning.  
"morning"  
Andy poked Shaun's cheek "wake up"  
Shaun whined "no"  
"up!"  
"no!" he smiled wide, Andy laughed, pushing Shaun onto his back, leaning over to give him a kiss before getting out of bed.  
"come on sunshine"  
Shaun sat up, Andy giggled at how tired Shaun looked, along with his hair looked messier than usual. Shaun groaned and rubbed his face  
"shut up"

-

"ready to do this?" Shaun asked Andy as he stared at his mum and step-dads house, nodding "yeah, definitely"  
They walked up the driveway, Shaun patted one of their cats on the way to the door. He was avoiding any reason to reach that door, he was terrified because he grew up around these guys, now they were going to find out he was fucking their son.

"Andrew! It's so good to see you" his mum smiled, hugging him tight, Andy laughed.  
"hey mum"  
"Shaun, I haven't seen you in a while either"  
"yeah I know" Shaun laughed, his hands in his pockets "about three years"  
"well it's good to see you" she smiled. She had Andy's smile, but her eyes crinkled more than his. Shaun never noticed that before.  
"mum is Gerald home?" Andy asked, he wouldn't even look at Shaun in this moment. He was terrified too.  
"yeah darl he's just in his study, go sit on the couch boys, I'll get him. Chris is in there too" She let them inside, walking down to Gerald's office. Shaun and Andy sat in the lounge, Chris went over to Andy with a large smile on his face.  
"Andy!"  
"hey little man, what you got there?" he asked, taking the paper from his hand.  
"I was, I was painting a picture of me for school" he smiled proudly, even though the painting was just blotches of paint, Andy laughed.  
"that's cute" he passed it back "do you remember Shaun?" he asked, pointing to him. Chris leaned into Andy, shrugging "sort of, but my heads not as good as it used to be" he replied, punching his head softly, Shaun laughed, causing Chris to laugh louder.  
"well I'm Shaun"  
"yes I know" Chris nodded "do you wanna see my little sister?"  
"our" Andy corrected him.  
"yeah whatever" he giggled "I'll be back"  
he walked off as Andy's mum and Gerald walked in, Gerald smiled, that wide smile Bradie has.

"You boys better not be planning on getting the band back together"  
"oh no, no!" Shaun shook his head  
"dear god, no" Andy laughed  
Chris came back, dragging the young girl with white-blonde hair into the room.  
"no Christopher! I was playing, stoooop" She whined  
"oi!" Andy smirked, Ashley gasped.  
"Andy!" she ran up and jumped on him, giving him a huge hug before shying away into his neck as she noticed Shaun smiling at her.  
"hey there" Shaun greeted, she smiled slightly  
"hi. W-What's your name?" she asked  
"I'm Shaun, what's your name?"  
"Ashley"  
Shaun chuckled at how gorgeous she was, Andy was more relieved because this was avoiding the whole point they came here, until...  
"so why are you guys here? Strange enough that you two are even hanging together" Gerald wondered, sitting on the couch, his wife sitting on the arm of the couch. Ash walked off silently to her room, as if she had better things to do, Shaun and Andy shared a look before Andy's hand slowly grabbed Shaun's knee, looking at them.  
"I-I got to tell you something"  
"you're gay?" his mum's voice squeaked at the end, Andy licked his lips anxiously "i'd prefer bisexual" Shaun shuffled closer to Andy "look, over the past, year...a lot has changed, and it just so happened that me and Andy sort of...fell in love"  
"I can't say I didn't see it coming" Gerald shrugged it off like no big deal "you boys shared a chemistry, and a bed whenever you came over, Shaun. It was always between you two, never Bradie."  
"that's true" his mum agreed. Andy was secretly shitting himself, grabbing Shaun's knee tighter, Shaun put his hand on his back, assuring him it was okay.  
"Andy, honey, there is nothing wrong with being gay—"  
"bisexual"  
"whatever, I am your mother, either way at the end of the day, I will love you...I'm more worried about grandchildren"  
Andy was suddenly relieved, but rolled his eyes "mum, you have a lot of kids to carry the family name. And if me and Shaun wanted kids, we'd get a surrogate"  
"suppose that's true" she laughed "we love you"  
they both stood up, as did Shaun and Andy and they all hugged each other and had a cup of coffee, nothing really felt any different, Andy was so happy that they accepted him for who he was.

By the time they sat on Shaun's parents' couch and asked for a conversation _alone_, Shaun's brothers decided to join. Great, Shaun thought, exactly what I needed.  
"so, what did you need to say?" his dad asked, Shaun didn't know how to say it and felt pretty exhausted from telling Andy's family. But this was his family, so he just said it.  
"Andy's my boyfriend, we're together"  
Shaun's mum chuckled "bit late for April fools don't you think?" the rest of his family stayed quiet  
"no I am not joking mum, me and Andy are together"  
"really?" she asked  
"really" Andy spoke up,  
"tell me something I didn't know" Luke inputted, taking a bite out of a biscuit he was eating  
"what's that suppose to mean?"  
He pointed to Liam "we went on tour with you, god, if Brooke where to have known—"  
"oh shut the fuck up" Shaun scowled.  
"son, are you really serious?" his dad asked, he nodded. Andy thought he was more terrified than Shaun at this moment.  
"okay"  
"okay?"  
"what else can I say? You're almost 26, you're an adult, I have no right to voice my opinions on your love life"  
"I agree with your dad, Shaun. You didn't need to do this, you could've just called. We honestly wouldn't have cared less"  
"really?"  
"yes really"  
"plus, it's kind of obvious, you guys are stuck together like glue" Liam added, Andy still felt awkward, like they were only being nice because he was there.

They didn't come across as welcoming as Andy's family, which really peeved Shaun off because it was disrespectful to Andy, but it didn't matter now, they knew and that was the end of it.

They got to Shaun's and called up Bradie. Shaun passed Andy a bottle of beer as Andy put it on speakerphone. They started drinking till the ringing stopped.  
"Hello?"  
"Bradie, hey it's Andy"  
"what do you want? You can't be drunk in Sydney at 4pm on a Tuesday" Bradie spoke with that sassy tone of his, causing Andy to give him a bitch face through the phone.  
"Bradie I'm not drunk"  
"then this must be really important" he spoke more serious now  
"yes, Bradie I have Shaun here"  
"oh, hey Shaun!"  
"hey Bradie" Shaun laughed, the more people they told, the less he seemed to care.  
"anyway, we wanted to let you know we're dating and no, this is not a joke"  
Bradie laughed in disbelief "really? And it took you how long? Wow, congrats Andy"  
"I did my best" Andy laughed, Shaun was suddenly confused, did Bradie always know?  
"took you six years and here you are. I'm happy for you two"  
"thank you" they both said. So he did know.  
"anyway, I better go. Got a few things to do"  
"okay, talk to you later"  
"sure thing, bye"  
"bye"  
he hung up, Andy looked at Shaun "do we have to tell your band now or what?"  
"nah" Shaun shook his head "let's tell the world" he laughed, Andy smiled. He couldn't believe how quickly Shaun went from being afraid to wanting to tell the whole world. It really was amazing.

They came out on the internet and of course, everyone blew up, 'Shandy' haters were happy for them but also embarrassed with themselves, as for the 'shippers', they were apparently squealing and crying happy tears. Many others thought this meant Short Stack were getting back together, which the boys didn't quite understand since all Shaun did was post a photo with Andy kissing his cheek, captioning it 'it's happened #shandy' and had to assure many people that it wasn't a joke and it only took half an hour for an article to be released. Andy didn't even want to look at his twitter, not that he really did anyway.

They felt exhausted by the time they got to bed, they looked at each other and smiled. Shaun stroked Andy's cheek and leaned over, kissing him gently. Whenever their lips brushed, Andy still felt those butterflies he felt when they first kissed. And when Shaun pulled away, their eyes still met like two oceans meeting in the middle of the sea.  
"I hope this lasts forever" Shaun admitted  
"probably will" Andy laughed softly "you know what they say about gay couples. Plus, I aint going anywhere"  
"hm, I love you" Shaun grinned, kissing Andy again, tenderly, Andy's arm wrapped around Shaun's body, pulling him closer before pulling away from his lips with a soft smile.  
"I love you too, always"


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue **

After three years of a long distance—hour long drive—relationship, Andy sold his house and moved in with Shaun, with Thor and all the things Andy promised to give him for the house and it only took another two years for Shaun to sell his house and for Andy and Shaun to get a town house together in Sydney. They were equally sick of the central cost and rarely surfed anymore. So they packed up and moved. Andy still couldn't believe he was actually with Shaun, it was still as amazing as day one, and they were both actually stunned they didn't hate each other yet. But maybe that's how they knew, that this was how it was suppose to be.

Shaun and Andy slept on a mattress on the floor on their first night in a new place, naked, snuggled in the sheets. Thor sleeping happily at the end of the bed. Shaun ran his fingers up and down Andy's arm.  
"you know what?" he said softly, Andy smiled, his eyes closed. "What?"  
"One day—not any time soon but one day, I am going to marry you"  
Andy opened his eyes, a bright smile on his face "oh really?"  
"yeah, we'll get married and when we're ready to have kids and find a surrogate, we'll move to a kid friendly area and be a real family in a nice house, where we'll grow old together—with Thor of course, watching our kids grow and our grandchildren grow old and we'll take walks to the beach where we used to meet all the time for a surf and remember how fucking long it took me to fall in love with you" Shaun chuckled, Andy wiped his eyes as he cracked up, pressing his face into Shaun's chest.  
"Real smooth, buddy"  
"it's true though" he laughed, holding Andy, running his fingers up and down his soft back.  
"I will marry you, Andy Clemmensen, that's a promise"  
"well you better start saving because I have high expectations"  
they laughed, Shaun kissed Andy's head softly.  
"of course you do baby, of course you do"  
Andy smiled up at Shaun, kissing his lips softly.  
"I love you"  
"I love you the most"  
Andy smiled and pressed a kiss on his lips, mumbling "you better be careful, or I might propose to you first.  
"hm, willing to take that chance?"  
"always" he laughed, rolling over, Shaun wrapped himself around Andy, closing his eyes with a content sigh.  
"always"


End file.
